


I Love You Dangerously

by ThePoisonPen



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Royalty, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoisonPen/pseuds/ThePoisonPen
Summary: Jeon Jungkook seemed to be blessed by the gods. He was handsome, intelligent, and adviser/lover to King Taehyung.When Park Jimin arrived, looking for work to support his parents, he had no idea he would attract the eyes of one certain adviser to the king.Who knew love could be so beautiful and yet so dangerous?





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear readers and newcomers alike! I have wanted to do a royalty au for a while now, but I was never sure of what to do. However, I believe I got some inspiration from my muse of fanfiction! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story, and thank you so much for reading. Here we go!**

“You’re late.”

             Moonlight bathed the grand bedroom in a pale blue light as the man stared up at its source.

             “I’m sorry, my king,” the adviser said softly.

             The royal man huffed in annoyance and turned to the other. “Taehyung, Jungkook.” He stepped forward and ran a finger down Jungkook’s pale neck. “When we’re alone…like this…it’s Taehyung.”

             Breath shuddering, Jungkook nodded and closed his eyes to simply feel his king’s lips against his.

             Taehyung pushed forward, mouthing at Jungkook’s Adam’s apple before his hands drifted down the man’s chest and dipped into his robes.

             Letting out a weak gasp, the adviser pulled away gently. “Don’t you have concubines for this?” he teased.

             Scoffing, Taehyung shoved the other down on the bed. “Fine. Guess I’ll just leave you like this.”

             Jungkook wrapped his legs around Taehyung in protest, and that was all that was needed.

             Their bodies intertwined with one another while their minds gave way to the hazy muddle of lust.

             Everything was perfect.

             Jungkook could never really pinpoint when everything fell apart.

**So, this is like the prologue in the book. I really struggle with beginning new stories, so I hope this wasn’t too bad. I thank you all for reading, and hope you like it. The next chapter is being written and should be updated soon. I’ll make it my homework. Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is up! I can’t believe it! I hope you enjoy this so far, even if it’s not a lot to go off of. I’m sorry if it’s crappy right now. I’m trying to get to the main point of the story, but that’s not an excuse. Anyway, I thank everyone for reading, frequent readers and new readers. Here we go!**

             Sunlight streamed through the window that day, waking the adviser from a fitful sleep.

             Hoseok squatted on the ground, waiting. As his friend turned over for a few more seconds of sleep, he launched into the bed. “Jungkookie!” he nearly screamed. “Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!”

             Supressing a laugh, Jungkook grabbed the nearest pillow and attacked the other adviser. “Yah,” he groaned.

             The advisers got ready for the day, donning their elegant blue robes and making sure their hair was presentable.

             “Ready?” Namjoon asked his friends.

             They nodded.

             The palace was bustling with people from every walk of life. Diplomats and hopeful job seekers lined up outside the gates, ready for an audience with the king.

             Taehyung smiled warmly as he passed his inner circle of guards and made his way to the throne room. He peeked out from the balcony window, and his eyes widened at the lineup.

             “I know it’s a lot, your majesty,” Seokjin said gently.

             Steeling himself, the young king turned to his advisers. “It’s okay,” he sighed. “It must be done.”

             Jungkook stepped forward with his eyes bowed respectfully. “Here, my king.” He held out Taehyung’s schedule.

             “They’re ready for you,” Namjoon called from the door.

             Straightening the royal crown, Taehyung squared his shoulders, straightened his stance, and walked into the grand room with all the grace of a monarch.

             The crowd, once buzzing with conversation, fell silent. Eyes turned to the small flight of stairs as the king made his way to the throne. They bowed low after that, finally happy to see their benevolent ruler or potential political ally.

             Jungkook watched Taehyung deal with the multitude of people with a sense of awe. He swore he could never handle all the issues or propositions being thrown at him. Then again, he hoped he would have advisers like his friends.

             As the day went by, Seokjin took note of data, while Namjoon weighed the potential pros and cons of business deals and alliances.

             Jungkook helped them all as Yoongi stood guard over them.

             Finally, the last appointment of the day was coming as the sun dipped below the horizon.

             “A boy,” Yoongi informed, “well, more like young man. He’s in need of work and…” The guard of advisers leaned forward to read the slightly messy handwriting. “wants to support his family by serving under your majesty.”

             Taking a deep breath, Taehyung nodded. “Let him in.”

             The heavy doors opened once again and let a man with a youthful complexion and simple brown hair. He approached the throne cautiously, as if he was worried about being jumped. “Your majesty,” he greeted nervously as he knelt before the small flight of stairs. “My name is Park Jimin.” His eyes wandered over the group of advisers watching him and felt even more pressure. “I…I wanted to work here…to…” He fell silent as Taehyung held up his hand for silence.

             “I’ve read your letter,” the king said warmly. “However, I already have enough employees.” He cast a sympathetic gaze towards Jimin. “I’m sorry.”

             Jimin shook his head. “There must be something I can do,” he said. “My parents…” He trailed off as his mind ran though depressing possibilities.

             Jungkook stepped into Taehyung’s sight and bowed. “My king, may I suggest something?”

             Taehyung nodded.

             “He can stay and help us.” Jungkook looked to the others for encouragement.

             Seokjin nodded, saying they would not mind an extra hand for more mundane tasks like getting water and firewood.

             Jimin watched the advisers speaking with the king with hopeful eyes.

             The king finally relented. “But you guys have to watch him for a bit. Just to make sure he is who he says he is.

             Yoongi gripped the hilt of his sword and nodded. “Of course, your majesty.”

             As the advisers returned to their quarters, Jimin ran up to Jungkook. “Hey, hey!”

             The adviser smiled as he saw the new servant running up. “Hello, Jimin.”

             “Hello…”

             “Jungkook.”

             Jimin nodded. “I wanted to thank you for helping me get a place here, and all…” he let out a nervous laugh. “Really. I owe you one.”

             Enamored by Jimin’s bubbly personality, Jungkook shrugged it off. “You owe me nothing,” he chuckled. “Besides, you’re pulling your own weight around here.”

             “I know!” Jimin called as he ducked into his room and admired the furnishings. He was beat from the journey to the palace and soon fell fast asleep.

             Jungkook tucked in as well, ignoring the little flutter in his heart.

**Once again, I’m sorry if it’s not too good. I hope to get better with starting stories and all, but I still thank everyone for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, dear readers! I am sorry for the delay in updates. I have only one excuse: I am scared this story is not going as well as I thought it would be. I want to give you guys good stories to read! That’s what you all deserve. So, I humbly ask forgiveness. I know this sounds just like all the other apologies I said after long hiatuses, but please know that I mean every word of it. Anyway, here we go!**

Taehyung watched Jungkook and Jimin heading to the market on their day off. They were lucky; he had no such thing. The twinge of jealousy was an old friend by now.

             “My king.”

             Taehyung turned to see Seokjin walking up to him.

             “The diplomat has arrived.”

             “I’ll be right there.”

             Jimin laughed as Jungkook twirled around in the hat to make the ribbons flow around him. “Oh, you look absolutely fabulous,” he drawled.

             Jungkook shied away. “Oh, come now,” he replied equally sarcastically, “you must get home to your wife.”

             As the two kept up their banter, the vendor sighed as he watched. All he wanted was for them to either buy it or leave.

             Sensing the man’s frustration, Jungkook bowed apologetically and returned the hat. “Come on,” he insisted, tugging Jimin away from the main center. “Let’s go somewhere quiet.” His ears were still ringing from the musicians and chatter. He dragged the man behind him along until he found an ancient tree a way away from the ruckus. Without another word, he dropped Jimin’s hand and started clambering onto the gnarled branches.

             Jimin admired Jungkook’s agility as he watched the other weave about the branches. “This like a secret hideout,” he joked.

             Shaking his head as he settled on a comfortable sitting place, Jungkook explained how he used to come here when he was little to study. “I haven’t had the time in so long,” he mused. “Think you can make it up?”

             “Yeah.” While he was not as fast as Jungkook, Jimin did make it to where Jungkook was perched. “I bet the bullies couldn’t get you up here,” he joked.

             Laughing, Jungkook agreed, much to the other’s embarrassment. “They would try, but they were too heavy for some of the lower branches.” He sighed, leaning against the bark and feeling the sunlight filtering through the leaves. “But, enough about me,” he quipped. “What about you? What’s your story?”

             Shrugging, Jimin crossed his arms. “I’m nothing special. Just your stereotypical farm boy, looking for a better life for himself and his family.”

             Jungkook frowned skeptically. However, he was never one to push for more information than what was willingly given.

             Jimin was almost thankful for Jungkook’s restraint. “Should we head back to the castle?”

             “Not yet,” Jungkook replied over the breeze. He seemed to be in paradise. “Let’s just rest.” He fell silent after that.

             Jimin couldn’t find it in himself to argue.

             The moon had risen by the time Jimin woke up. “Fuck,” he hissed. “Jungkook, wake up!” He gave the advisor a firm slap on the shoulder. “We have to go. We overslept.”

             Jolting awake, Jungkook nearly fell out of the tree. “Oh no,” he murmured. It was, no doubt, out after curfew. He practically scuttled down the tree followed closely by Jimin.

             The two started walking briskly back to the castle grounds, avoiding the glances of the night owls that came out when the sun went down. They felt the gazes of interest, lust, and hatred from those eyes, and unconsciously walked faster as the castle grew closer.

             Suddenly, a man of middle age, dressed in ragged clothes, blocked their way. He was so quick, that Jungkook bumped into him. He held out a hand covered by a worn-out glove. “Just wanted to see if you had any spare change for a poor old soul like me.”

             Jungkook shook his head. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “We have nothing.” He moved to leave but was blocked again. “Please let us through.”

             “But look at your clothes,” the man spat. “You’re better off than the best of us.” He motioned to the onlookers with a sweeping gesture. His smile was as far from kind as one could get. His hand snaked forward for a feel of a luxury he had never experienced.

             As Jungkook recoiled slowly, Jimin nudged him behind. “I’m sorry, but we don’t have anything to give you.” His voice was firm but calm. “We’ll be on our way.” As he spoke, his eyes caught the unmistakable glint of a knife hidden in a sleeve. He tensed, ready for everything to devolve into a fight.

             For some reason, the man was not interested in Jimin. He tried to sidestep and reach for the advisor again. “I’m sure you can scrape something together for a poor man.”

             Jimin had enough. He stepped into the man’s personal space and grabbed the offending hand to keep it from getting any closer to Jungkook. “Do not touch him,” he almost spat.

             The knife was drawn too quickly for Jungkook to see. He only felt Jimin’s body shoving him fully behind. He only heard a sharp gasp from his friend.

             Jimin could feel the blood dripping down his cheek. “Choose your next move very carefully,” he almost whispered.

             The man did not. He lunged forward, wanting to eliminate this barrier between him and his prize.

             Jimin sidestepped, forcing Jungkook along with him. He retaliated with a brutal kick to the diaphragm and, as the attacker doubled over in pain, jabbed a knuckle into his throat.

             Jungkook was in shock, eyes wide with fear.

             Wasting no time, Jimin wrestled the knife out of his enemy’s hand and slashed it across the opponent’s throat.

             The town square fell silent, save for the dying man’s gurgles as he tried to breath around the blood.

             Jungkook did not protest when Jimin shoved him towards the castle grounds.

             “Your majesty,” a guard called from across the throne room.

             Taehyung looked up from the pacing, eyes hopeful. “Jungkook,” he gasped in relief. “You made me worried!”

             Kneeling, Jungkook worked out an apology, still shocked from the night’s events.

             “What happened?” the king demanded when he saw how rattled the two were.

             “Someone attacked us,” Jimin replied. “We were heading back when someone stopped us, my king.” He kept his head bowed as he realized he spoke out of turn.

             Taehyung was silent.

             “He’s telling the truth, lord,” Jungkook said quickly. “They wanted money. I had none, and Jimin protected me when they lashed out.” He looked up. “I’m safe because of him.”

             Taehyung’s eyes flicked between the two kneeling men. He could feel the silence and tension settle down like a blanket as they waited for the king to come to a conclusion and dismiss them. “Thank you, Jimin,” he finally said. “You will be rewarded.”

             “Thank you, my king,” Jimin replied, “but you don’t have to.”

             “But I want to.”

             Jimin shut his mouth and bowed a little lower.

             “Get cleaned up,” the king ordered, “both of you. We have a crucial meeting tomorrow, so you must rest.”

             Having been dismissed, Jungkook rose to his feet and bowed in farewell. He glanced as Jimin copied him before they headed out to the advisors’ quarters.

             Taehyung took a mental note of how the two walked slightly closer than before.

 

**So, I hope this chapter is acceptable for my readers. Please tell me what you all think. If you leave kudos/reviews, thank you so much! And even if you don’t, I’m just glad you stopped by to read my story. Have a good weekend! Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, dear readers! I was able to get another chapter out. I hope this makes up for long hiatuses. I want to try improving my schedule for you guys. I won’t ramble. Here we go!**

Taehyung’s entrance into the conference room silenced the group of advisors, much to his displeasure. He wanted a more equal relationship, but that wasn’t important right now. “Thank you all for coming,” he greeted.

             Heads bowed as the five advisors returned the greeting.

             “As you know, our peace negotiations are breaking down,” the king informed. “Another diplomatic meeting should help, but their patience is wearing thin.” He leaned forward and took a deep breath as if bracing for something. “We cannot afford another war. I’m open to suggestions.”

             The meeting dragged on for hours. No one could agree with each other. The tension was palpable as theories and suggestions flew around the room. Everyone’s ears were buzzing by the time they decided to let the question rest for a bit.

             Seokjin yawned as he stepped out. “Wow,” he chuckled. “There was a sun when we walked in.”

             Hoseok laughed in agreement as they headed off to the inner courtyard.

             Jungkook watched the two head out. “Where are you heading?” he asked as Jimin emerged from the room.

             Jimin scratched the back of his head. “Namjoon offered to catch me up on some terms I missed there,” he replied. “I felt like I wasn’t contributing.”

             “You were.”

             The two turned to see Taehyung coming. They ducked their head.

             “Stop that,” Taehyung laughed. “We’re friends, remember?”

             Namjoon came around the king. “My lord,” he bade farewell. “Come on, Jimin. Time for your history lesson.”

             “Coming!”

             Jungkook watched as his friend ran off like a puppy after an exciting new experience. He waited for Taehyung to speak first; he had no idea what to say.

             “Come to my room,” the king ordered gently. “I just want to talk man to man, not king to advisor.”

             As the door shut and locked behind him, Jungkook made his way to the center of the bedroom. He eyed the bed, noting how it was unmade. “Are you ok, my lord?” he asked hesitantly.

             “Of course, I am,” Taehyung replied. He set aside the royal red robe he wore and ran a hand through his hair.

             Jungkook was wiser than that. “How can I help?” He approached Taehyung and offered a comforting hand. “Please tell me.”

             Silent, Taehyung merely looked towards the windows and watched the light that refracted through the glass. He spaced out, looking into the middle distance.

             Jungkook slid to his knees and laid his forehead on his king’s thigh. “Let me help you, Taehyung,” he whispered. He placed a gentle kiss on Taehyung’s knee. “You know I’m here for that.”

             The king sighed and glanced down at his advisor. “I can’t,” he murmured. “This…stress…I would never take it out on you.” He only stroked Jungkook’s hair lovingly. “You don’t deserve that.”

             “There are good ways to release that energy,” the advisor offered. He sat up and glanced towards the bed. “And, I wouldn’t be opposed to it if you did.”

             Catching on, Taehyung thought for a moment. He could already feel his blood traveling south towards his groin. He was sure Jungkook was aroused as well. “If I hurt you, you will tell me.” It was not a question or a request. He now stared straight into Jungkook’s soul, eyes hard and serious. He needed to hear Jungkook say it.

             Ignoring the heat between his own legs, Jungkook nodded and breathed out a yes. His legs were already spreading on their own accord.

             Eyes softened with lust and love, Taehyung practically threw his friend on the bed. He did not wait for the body to settle, leaping on the boy like an animal in heat.

             For his part, Jungkook bared his throat, gasping when he felt Taehyung’s lips exploring every little nook and cranny. “My lord,” he gasped as Taehyung pressed a hickey on the joint of his neck. He could feel those hands traveling down, circling his nipples, and finding their way to his arousal. He could feel Taehyung’s own lustful state and bucked his hips in return.

             The room was soon filled with soft moans as the two kept up the intense atmosphere.

             Jungkook opened his eyes to gaze at his lover, only to see a flash of Jimin’s eyes replacing Taehyung’s. He nearly froze.

             Taehyung sensed the shattered moment and stopped, removing his hands. “Are you okay?” he asked quickly, afraid he had hurt the advisor.

             Jungkook nodded and swallowed. “Just…a lot of things on my mind,” he lied. He could almost hear Jimin’s voice slipping in between Taehyung’s words. His mind flashed back to last night, to when Jimin protected him with a ferocity he had never seen. He remembered how Jimin put himself in harm’s way, remembered how intense those glares were, how Jimin’s muscles moved and the command he had over them. “I’m sorry,” he huffed, laying back down. “Please don’t stop.” _Just survivor’s guilt,_ he thought as Taehyung, although more gently, continued his ministrations. _Or, something. I’m not a psychologist._

             As Taehyung continued to blow off steam, he started rutting harder. He was close.

             Jungkook knew this, felt this, and dared to look at the man above him again. Instead of Taehyung’s face, he saw Jimin’s. Instead of those caring eyes, he saw intense ones. He felt Jimin’s body, not Taehyung’s, and heard Jimin moaning instead of the king. His heart skipped a beat, and as he climaxed, he did not scream anything intelligible. He did not trust himself that much. He only cried out to whatever god existed up in the heavens.

             As Jungkook left, Taehyung’s mind raced over what went wrong. He knew Jungkook more intimately than anyone in the kingdom; he knew when the younger one was bothered. He could tell from the hesitation, the lack of passion, but he could not say what it was. A sickness, perhaps, or something more. With nothing left to analyze, he merely pushed it aside and did not catastrophize the situation any further. Besides, there were more important matters that demanded his attention. He silently cleaned up, had the sheets changed, and then tucked in for an unfulfilling sleep.

**So, this was a short chapter I thought of! I hope you all enjoyed it. We are starting to see deeper into the dynamics in this kingdom. I hope to write more soon. Thank you all for reading! Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, dear readers! Thank you so much for staying with me through the late updates! I know I say it a lot, but it really means a lot to me. Don’t want to waste anymore time. Here we go!**

Taehyung watched Jungkook’s face as he gave another powerful thrust with his fingers. He watched the way the boy’s eyes closed, lips parted, back arched, and couldn’t help but feel a little underwhelmed. “What’s wrong?” he huffed, catching a break inside the other.

Swallowing, Jungkook frowned. “H-how do you mean?” he almost whispered. He was slightly concerned; underperformance was a pet peeve of his, no matter what the situation.

“You’re distracted.” Taehyung started up another rhythm with his ministrations and waited for his advisor’s reply. He coaxed said response by teasing at Jungkook’s sweet spot, sending pleasure sparking up and down the boy. “Why? Am I doing a bad job?”

“Never,” Jungkook gasped. “Never.” He arched again, and an embarrassing moan clawed its way out of his throat. “Taehyung, please!”

“Am I doing a bad job?”

“Obviously not!” the other one snapped, though he immediately looked regretful after. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

Taehyung smiled. “We’ll talk after.”

One hour later, Jungkook lied in bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt his heartbeat hard as anxious thoughts swarmed around his brain. No matter how many times he told himself that he was overreacting, his thoughts always returned. He tried to sleep, but that was no longer possible, especially when Taehyung shuffled around in his sleep.

As his thoughts raged on, the advisor let sheer exhaustion take him in the unconscious realm.

Taehyung awoke early, turning slowly to check on Jungkook. He smiled gently as he mused on how angelic the younger boy looked while sleeping. However, a king’s job starts as soon as he wakes up, so he prepared to go about his day.

As his servants bathed and dressed him, Taehyung’s thoughts turned towards the previous night. He remembered seeing Jungkook’s distracted gaze falling on him. He recalled the advisor’s unenthusiastic noises of pleasure. Maybe it was him. Maybe it was something else. His mind didn’t allow those thoughts to seep in.

The day was a slow one for the advisors who were not accompanying Taehyung across the border for negotiations.

This included Jungkook, Jimin, and Yoongi.

“Watch them,” the king ordered Yoongi quietly before leaving. “Report everything they do when I get back.”

Not one to question orders, Yoongi nodded and kept his questions to himself.

That was about three hours ago. Those same questions kept festering inside the advisor’s head like a disease. He leaned against the window overlooking the garden and observed his friends feed the koi fish.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Jungkook laughed as another fish nibbled at his fingers and shifted his robe out of the way of splashing water.

Jimin couldn’t stop smiling while he threw more food in. “We’re almost out,” he warned.

“That’s fine,” the other young man replied. “I’m getting tired anyway.” He leaned back against Jimin. “Aren’t you?”

Jimin shrugged his shoulders. “Not really. I didn’t do much.” He glanced over his shoulder casually and sighed. “Is Yoongi ok? He’s been quiet today, and I always see him looking at me.”

Jungkook was more confused than surprised. “Yeah, he’s usually quiet when there’s not much to do.” He scratched the back of his head before hauling himself to his feet with a groan. “Let’s go inside,” he suggested. “I could use a cup of tea. How ‘bout you?”

Yoongi watched the boys laugh and head inside before peeling away from his vantage point. He was confused as to what Taehyung would get out of this. Well, it mattered not to him in the end; he was obeying his king. With nothing better to do, he took a seat, watched the fireflies light up the night, and listened to cicadas singing.

When they arrived home, Taehyung was quick to pull Yoongi aside. He had dismissed the others and ordered the advisor to his throne room.

Apprehension gnawed at Yoongi’s stomach as he knelt at the feet of Taehyung’s throne. “You sent for me, my king?”

“What did they do in my absence?”

Cutting right to the chase. Yoongi kept his eyes on the floor. “They enjoyed each other’s company,” he finally replied.

Taehyung nodded expectantly. “Anything else?” he pressed. “Did they kiss or sit a bit too close?”

Frowning, Yoongi dared to look up. “What exactly are you thinking?” Only after he spoke those words did he realize how brazen that question was. He added a quick “my king” before lowering his gaze again.

Taehyung was too tired to reprimand his advisor, so he let it go. “Don’t concern yourself with that. I’m simply protecting him, and I can’t be everywhere at once.” Maybe he was getting a little paranoid. No! Those thoughts were not productive nor allowed! The king redirected his anxious energy towards his ring bearing the royal seal and twisted it around. “Please tell Seokjin to come here.”

“Yes, lord.” Yoongi bowed a little lower this time and made his way out, careful not to let his growing confusion shine through.

Seokjin and the others were gathered around the table and fighting over the last few pieces of kalbi. Laughter rang through their small dining room, and some grains of rice were stuck on the wall, probably from a minor food fight.

“Yah!” Jimin yelled as Jungkook stole his bit of kimchi. In retaliation, he grabbed a piece of kalbi from the other’s plate and promptly ate it with a cocky grin.

The table rocked as Jungkook pounced, attempting to pin Jimin down.

Hoseok and Namjoon were desperately trying to keep the dinner utensils on the table.

“Remember, our king said he would make us pay for the next broken dining set!” Namjoon cried.

“Seokjin!”

The ruckus settled as the eldest turned to see who called him. “Oh, Yoongi!” he greeted cheerfully. “What did you need?”

“The king requested your presence.”

Now the room was silent. Was there something wrong?

“Speaking formally, I see,” Seokjin finally said. “Must be serious.” He turned to Namjoon and gave him a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

Yoongi stepped aside to let his friend passed and joined the table.

As soon as the door closed, Hoseok leaned forward and asked, “what happened?”

Seokjin never liked the throne room. It was too grand for him, too pretentious. Either way, he knelt and greeted Taehyung. “Did you need my help, my king?” he asked respectfully.

Taehyung nodded. “How did you figure out that you loved Namjoon?”

The blunt question caught the advisor off guard. “Um…” He had no idea how to respond.

“I’m sorry,” Taehyung said quickly. “Spur of the moment, and inappropriate. Forgive me.” He leaned back on his throne and rethought what he wanted to ask. “Have you noticed anything going on between Jungkook and Jimin?”

“Those two?” Seokjin asked. “No, they treat each other like family.” He felt bold for a moment and took the chance. “My king, are you worried about them…being together?”

Taehyung was silent.

“My king?”

“Why would you think I was worried?”

Seokjin chuckled to try and ease the tension. “You’re speaking weird. No one else is here.”

Taehyung blinked as his mask was removed without his permission. “Can you keep an eye on them?” he finally asked. “Make sure they stay out of trouble.”

“What kind of trouble are you suspecting?” Seokjin pressed further. He had to know what to look for.

“Any trouble,” the king answered. “What can I say? I’m concerned for Jungkook, especially after that knife attack in the square.” He cast a worried look at Seokjin. “Wouldn’t you worry about Namjoon if that happened?”

“I would,” Seokjin said as questions started swirling around. “I’ll make sure they don’t get into any trouble or danger.” He was sure that there was more to it, but he had nothing to go off of at the moment.

“Tell me anything that happens.” Taehyung kept his order blunt.

“Yes, my king.” Seokjin bowed goodbye and removed himself from the room that he hated. He was not born yesterday; he knew Taehyung wanted more. He knew that Taehyung didn’t want him to look out for the two like a mother and her children. No, it was something a little more malicious.

**Phew! This was a long time coming. Thank you all for reading! Please leave comments and tell me if you’re enjoying it. If not, that is fine as well. I appreciate every one of you! (Please ignore how cheesy it sounds. It’s true). Hope to upload again relatively soon. Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, dear readers. I am so sorry for the late update. I’ve been dealing with the start of school, and other things in my life. To be honest, I haven’t been feeling very good emotionally. The fact that people still stick with this story always makes me feel better, and for that, thank you. I appreciate each and every one of you. Here we go!**

Seokjin smiled as he watched the others rush for the lantern festival taking place in the marketplace. He had told Namjoon to go with the others, claiming he wanted to stay behind for a bit to file away any stray reports.

            “Don’t work too hard,” Namjoon cooed before heading out after his friends.

            As soon as Namjoon was gone, Seokjin’s smile fell. He knew what Taehyung meant when he was asked to “look out” for them. The eldest advisor was not born yesterday.

            The room was darkly lit by outside light as Seokjin crept into Jungkook’s room. He was looking for signs of what Taehyung was fearing and praying that he would find nothing.

            As he looked around, he took note of a few articles of clothing strewn about, some candles, and a few diary entries in the journal opened on the desk.

            So far, nothing of suspicion.

            Not wanting to investigate further, Seokjin left and told himself that he would come back later; he did not want the others missing him.

            After the festival, when they were all asleep, was when the nightmares came.

            Seokjin found himself way back when Taehyung was merely a prince. He found himself when Taehyung admitted his deeper feelings, when he rejected the prince, and when Taehyung found out that Namjoon had stolen his heart.

            “If you weren’t my only advisors,” Taehyung had sighed, “I would kill him for taking you away from me.”

            Seokjin laughed nervously and chalked it up to disappointed joking.

            Now, as he woke to the morning rays, Seokjin was not so sure anymore. As he watched Taehyung struggle to deal with pressure from the aggressive neighboring kingdom, he could also see the mask of caring king slip away and reveal a much darker side to him that he had buried long ago.

            Taehyung fought to keep up the façade. He smiled while out in public, remained cordial at meetings, and treated all his staff well. Behind closed doors, he was completely different, as everything going wrong in his kingdom came crashing down every night.

            He knew the others could sense it, and that only made him want to hide it even more. What else could he do? What would his enemies say when they saw him break?

            “The young king is weak,” they would cry. “He is weak and shall be destroyed by his own people before we get to attack!”

            And so, the young king bottled up any signs of weakness and struggle into jars. He screwed the lids shut then put a chain and padlock around it. Then, he buried them deep inside and worked to forget them.

            However, the more they were packed in, the more they would push back, and that padlock could not hold forever.

**I am sorry it was a short chapter. Thank you for reading! Once again, thank you all so much for your patience. Bye from ThePoisonPen!**


End file.
